1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of audio mixing in a communications device. In particular, to a system and method for sharing a designated audio signal.
2. Related Art
A communication system may connect multiple computing devices via a communication channel. A typical computing device may contain a microphone and an audio transducer, or speaker, to facilitate communication between users. Many computing devices are capable of operating in a conference phone configuration where the speaker reproduces audio into an acoustic space and the microphone captures audio from the acoustic space. The microphone may capture some of the audio signal reproduced by the speaker that may result in audible distortions including echoes. Signal processing methods applied to the captured microphone signal may reduce the audible distortions.
Many computing devices utilized in a communications system may reproduce more than simply the audio from the communications channel. Local device alert sounds may be mixed with the audio from the communications channels. These locally generated sounds are typically suppressed when the microphone recaptures them. Locally generated sounds and music can be quite distracting to a far end user.